


Omnia Vincit Amor

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: The Hamilton Challenge: The Other 51 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron actually becomes President, Alex is the New York Times editor, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Maria is Aaron's chief of staff, Modern AU, Politics, Secret Relationship, Theo and Maria are lesbians, Theodosia is Aaron's fake wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: Aaron Burr had been waiting all his life for a shot at the presidency. When the opportunity presents itself, he takes it.Alexander Hamilton is a brilliant writer and journalist in full support of Aaron’s campaign.No one can know they are more than friends. They both know success requires sacrifices.





	Omnia Vincit Amor

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Inspiration struck and I really, really love this idea.  
> Also, I started watching House of Cards and Alex and Aaron in modern politics is my jam.

When given the chance to run for president, one did not hesitate.

Aaron Burr surely did not hesitate. He had been waiting for this all his life. John Adams was no competition and Jefferson’s affair with his twenty-year-old staffer had just been revealed to the media. He was the only one in the race that had a real chance at winning at this point, and he was going to use it.

Adams had been torn apart by Pulitzer Prize winning New York Times editor Alexander Hamilton. Jefferson had pretty much destroyed himself, Aaron needed good press.

No, not good – great. And he needed it written by no one else than the very same Alexander Hamilton who had made sure that John Adams would never be president.

Luckily for Aaron, Alex could almost always be persuaded by sweet words and a lot of attention.          

Their relationship had been going on for almost ten years now, and by now they had found ways to meet each other in secret when necessary, and today, it was most definitely necessary.

Alex waited for him in hotel room 113 of a small, unpopular three-star hotel. Normally, Aaron wouldn’t even have looked at the place, but that made it such a good meeting point: No one would ever assume he was here.

“Alex, I need a favour.”

No tip-toeing around the issue. They didn’t have time for that.

“Wasn’t the article I wrote about Adams favour enough?”

“We both know you did that one all for yourself.”

Alexander grinned. “That’s true.”

“I need a background story about myself. Don’t make it seem too soft. Don’t play the orphan angle. You’re allowed to use the words Prodigy of Princeton College exactly once. Focus on my time in Harvard, my time in the senate. I’m young, make that a major point. Progressive, willing to change things, I want a reform in education. You know my positions.”

Alexander looked at him, eyebrows raised. Aaron knew he wouldn’t refuse – not this. Not when he knew all that Aaron had ever wanted was so close.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

Aaron didn’t hesitate. He knew he could trust Alex, it wasn’t that kind of deal – he had a slight inkling what he might ask for.

“If you win – is this thing between us not too risky to keep?”

To be honest, Aaron had thought about it. He would have to end it soon, so it wouldn’t be holding him back during his campaign. But he couldn’t leave Alex. Alex was the only one who knew about him apart from Theodosia, his wife, who was just as gay as him and while they loved each other deeply as friends – this marriage was merely to cover their orientations and bring them closer to success. They were also an unbeatable team together.

“I thought about it, Alex. I can’t do it without you. Even if I have to risk people finding out – I won’t leave you.”

That seemed to set Alexander at ease, he took a deep breath, seemed much more agreeable. Aaron knew how to deliver the death blow to his crumbling resistance. He dropped to his knees right in front of Alex, reached for the buckle of his belt without hesitating.

“Aaron-“

“In a year the president-elect could be kneeling before you,” Aaron purred, looking up at Alex.

“I have to be back at the Times in thirty minutes.”

“Is that a no?” Aaron leaned back, unwilling to push it if Alex really didn’t want this right now.

“No, no…I’ll do it, you know I want you to win.” He bit his lip, before reaching for Aaron’s head and pushing him closer to his crotch.

“Now get on with it already.”

***

The article was brilliant. Everything Aaron could have wished for, and then some.

Him and Jefferson were running for the Democrats, and unsurprisingly, he got nominated from the party. Fucking your barely legal staffers wasn’t exactly the thing to do the year before you’re running for president, and Aaron would have liked to pretend he didn’t rub that in whenever he had the chance – but he did. Jefferson deserved it anyway, and Alexander always enjoyed the stories.

***

When he won the election, after what was probably the most nerve-wracking day of his life, he couldn’t be happier. Theodosia held his hand through it, and he could see the ambition in her eyes, the iron will that had drawn him to her in the first place. She had never let him down, and it was easy to play the loving husband, when he did owe her so much.

He never denied her any kind of support for her Foundation, used his contacts whenever he could or whenever she asked, but in the end, despite the fact it had been their goal all along, he was the one who got to be president. Without her, he wouldn’t be here, and he knew that.

But while he could talk about her in his speech, and call her intelligence outstanding and her support unparalleled, he couldn’t say a word about the man he loved, the man who played this hiding game because of him. He couldn’t even mention Alexander Hamilton, and the cruellest thing about that was that he knew Alexander would be sitting at home, listening to his speech, happy for him and proud of him. And he would have to listen to Aaron talk about Theodosia as if she was the one he loved.

So in the end, just before the catchy last line Maria had come up with, Aaron improvised a little.

“My brilliant chief of staff, Maria Reynolds, and of course, my staff, Lilianne, Claire, Frankie, Tom, and Alex, I’m sorry I can’t say all your names – you were great.”

There was no one on his staff called Alex. Aaron knew that, he knew Alex knew that. But the press didn’t. And if, they’d forgive him a slip like this, hell, he could blame it on whoever wrote the speech.

But Aaron knew, Alex would be happier now, even if it was just a tiny gesture.

When they saw each other later, Alex fell into his arms with tears in his eyes.

“You said my name and all of America listened,” he whispered into Aaron’s shoulder, and maybe, this tiny gesture had been enough.

***

Alex liked to make Aaron late for parties. Alex liked to seduce Aaron during fundraisers. Alex liked everything that was dangerous and could expose them, and while Aaron would never admit it, he liked it too.

It added an additional thrill, and although they both knew they were playing with fire, they couldn’t really stop it. The things they had done – the things Alex’s brilliant evil mind had come up with – Aaron could only pray the public would never find out.

To think about someone getting footage of Alex blowing Aaron at a Republican dinner. Of anyone getting wind of the fact their president regularly fucked his boyfriend over the same table he signed legislation on.  The thoughts should have kept Aaron from doing it, really.

But when Alex said “harder” and “please” in that high-pitched, hungry voice, Aaron couldn’t say no.

He didn’t want to say no.

***

It wasn’t all fun and games, though. As president Aaron had to make more compromises than ever before. More than once Alex wrote an angry article about him making deals with the Republicans, as if that wasn’t what he had to do to get his legislation passed. He had Madison as his Majority Whip – and no one was better at whipping congress in shape than Madison.

But the Republicans? Adams was a thorn in Aaron’s side, ever since Alex had endorsed Aaron. No one knew what was going on between them, of course not, but still.

Alexander had come out as bisexual years ago, before they started dating, and had a string of both female and male lovers afterwards. There were rumours about him having settled down, but none of them involved Aaron. Obviously not, given how in love with his wife he always seemed.

People loved Theodosia, and Aaron knew she was a stunning first lady. Kind-hearted, beautiful, but also intelligent and tenacious. If she wanted something, she got it.

It was after one and a half years in office that Alexander announced he couldn’t do this anymore, the hiding, the lying, the inability to tell anyone about them. Aaron had to blink away tears, but he told Alex he was free to go and that he wished him all the best.

Alexander didn’t bother trying to blink away his tears.

***

The next months were hell. The job had always been hard, but he had Theodosia, and Maria, and Alex. But with Alex gone, his home was suddenly so empty. Every time he saw Theo and Maria, it hurt. The triumph when they finally got the bill on education through congress felt hollow.

Aaron tried to stay away from Alex. No calls, no checking up on him. He read every single one of his articles, of course, but that was it. Nothing else. They now had a purely professional relationship, because it would have raised suspicions if Alexander Hamilton, editor at the Times would have suddenly withdrawn his otherwise so vocal encouragement.

Aaron found himself wondering whether Alex was sleeping with other men. Probably. Most likely. He had every right to do so. Hell, if he weren’t the president he would probably be out getting drunk and getting laid as well. But he was the president and that was out of question.

A couple weeks later, he received a call. He had never deleted Alexander’s number, and he answered right after the first ring.

Alexander was in tears. He was rambling.

“Aaron? I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t call, but I’m…I’m drunk and I’m missing you, and I just can’t…”

Aaron took a deep breath, closed his eyes.

“Where are you? Give me ten minutes to lose the Secret Service and I’m on my way.”

Alexander swallowed on the other end.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to…just…”

“Alexander, where are you?” Stern. His we-won’t-discuss-this voice.

“That one bar we used to go to on Sundays.”

“Stay where you are. I’ll pick you up. I’ll get you home.”

After that, Aaron had Maria take care of everything while he left the White House, one Secret Service man hot on his heels. Aaron trusted Martin with his life. Martin knew about him and Alex, and he’d take that secret to his grave if necessary.

Twenty minutes later, Aaron found himself with an arm full of very drunk Alex, pressing his face into his shoulder and crying, and Aaron was glad Martin was there to drive, while Alex kept trying to crawl into him on the backseat.

“Shh, shh. Baby. Sweetheart. Everything is fine.”

Alex only started crying even harder.

“Nothing is fine. I left you. I thought I could be happy without you. I fucked a bunch of guys – a bunch of girls too – and it didn’t fucking help.”

It hurt. But Aaron was good at putting his own needs behind those of others, and Alex had always been his first priority, for years now. Just because he decided he didn’t want to be with Aaron anymore, that hadn’t changed.

“Let me bring you home, Alex. We can talk about this when you’re sober and you had some sleep.”

“Stay the night, please.”

Alexander’s hands were holding his jacket, and Aaron nodded immediately.

“Of course.”

The rest of the ride was silent, and Aaron let Martin go once they arrived at Alexander’s apartment. Aaron undressed him, careful, but quickly, made sure to hang up the suit and get Alex into sweatpants and a shirt. When he laid down next to him, Alex curled into him again.

Aaron stroked his hair and kissed his forehead and coaxed him into sleep, and while he couldn’t even shut his eyes, too mesmerized by the incredible picture of Alex back in his arms, it was the best night he had in months. When Alex woke up in the morning, hungover and still tired, Aaron smiled at him.

“Aspirin?”

Alex nodded. Aaron got up and brought him some pills and a glass of water. Alexander thanked him, popped the pills and finished off the water before taking a shower. Meanwhile, Aaron prepared breakfast in the kitchen. Everything was just how it used to be – he could find the ingredients blind by now.

Aaron was still busy making omelette when two arms sneaked around his waist and Alex pressed his naked body against him.

“Turn around.”

He did, and Alex turned off the heat, looked Aaron in the eyes, sincerely.

“Would you take me back?”

“You know the answer to that question.”

Silence. Alex looked at the floor. _He actually didn’t know._

Alex looked back up.

“Would you take me back?”

“Of course I would. I love you, Alex.”

“Good. Because I’d rather stand behind you than beside anyone else.”

Aaron didn’t know what to say to that, but Alex didn’t expect an answer, he was kissing him, hungrily, like a starving man.

“Fuck me,” he said, before biting Aaron’s lips. Aaron picked him up, carried him to the bedroom and did as he was asked.

***

“You let Adams pass that despicable bill.”

“I made a deal, Alex.”

Alexander wasn’t having it. He was furious. He was about to kick Aaron right back out the door.

“What could possibly be worth it?”

“Marriage equality.”

Aaron smiled, while Alexander looked at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. There were tears in his eyes, Aaron realized, and Alex looked out of the window for a moment, before focusing back on Aaron.

“You are going to do that. Marriage equality.”

“Yes. I’ll make it happen. If I don’t get re-elected, and this is the last thing I do – it’s what I want to be my legacy.”

Alex’s smile would have been bright enough to chase the night itself away. He crossed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around Aaron.

“I love you so much.”

***

Aaron did deliver.

The amount of messages, calls, praises he received were amazing. But nothing made him as happy as seeing tweets of couples that previously hadn’t been able to marry proposing to each other, planning their wedding, changing their lives.

Alexander was ecstatic, made sure it got front page, sung Aaron’s praises louder than many LGBT leaders across the country. It was beautiful, but there was one thing holding Aaron back from enjoying all of it. From enjoying it as much as everyone else.

He would never be able to propose to Alex. Another four years were definitely possible, his team was positive he would win re-election, but even so, he would never get to put a ring on Alexander’s hand.

Or Alexander on his hand, for that matter.

It happened one time that Aaron called Alexander “husband”, it was early in the morning and he was still tired. Alexander froze and hugged him, and Aaron pretended not to feel the sobs wracking his body. Alexander did the same for him.

***

Aaron got re-elected. It was great, knowing that the country chose him again, placed their trust in him again.

It also meant another four years of hiding Alex away from the public as if he was some shameful secret.

“I don’t know how you can do this,” he whispered into Alex’s hair one night, Aaron’s arms wrapped around Alex’s waist, Aaron’s chest to Alex’s back.

“I don’t know how _you_ can do this,” Alex gave back. And he wasn’t wrong.

“Touché.”

***

In the end, Aaron mused, there were more good moments than bad. He got to live his dream, he got to be the first African-American president, and he got to be with the man he loved.

After his second term, he left politics. He set up a Foundation, he took care of Theodosia when she got sick. Cancer, the doctors said, but we can treat it.

She died two years later, and Aaron’s tears were real when he had to bury her. But the times have changed, and he was the one to legalize same sex marriage.

They were old now, and his knee creaked when he kneeled before Alex and proposed, but neither of them cared. The wedding was beautiful, the headlines were full of it, it felt like half the senate was in attendance.

But all that matters is that now, Aaron can wake up and call Alex husband, and there are no tears anymore. Only the smile he fell in love with thirty years ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, leave comments/ kudos :)  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
